Envolemoi
by tookuni
Summary: Sasuke fait des cauchemars, s'il s'était justifié de cette façon peut-être que Naruto l'aurait compris… Alors il l'appelle, et il lui demande de l'envoler… Peut être interprété comme un sasunaru, sinon amitié pure… Et admiration… MAJ: Pas d'edit


**Titre :** Envole moi

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Résumé :** Sasuke fait des cauchemars, s'il s'était justifié de cette façon peut-être que Naruto l'aurait compris… Alors il l'appelle, et il lui demande de l'envoler… Peut être interprété comme un sasunaru, sinon amitié pure… Et admiration…

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto ;).

**Note 1 :** Références de la chanson qui m'a inspirée (vu qu'il paraît que les song-fics sont interdites -.-) : Jean Jacques Goldman, Envole-moi. Adresse radioblog (pour les flemmes de chercher ;): http://www.radioblogclub.fr/open/136164/envolemoi/Jean-Jacques20Goldman20-20Envole-moi

**Note 2 :** Alors… On m'a fait quelques compliments sur cette song-fic, tant pis pour l'ordre, celle-ci est venue plus tard mais je voulais relever un peu le niveau, je suis déprimé par la nullité des autres… T.T Déjà qu'avec le recul celle là aussi me paraît moins bien aussi -.-…

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Vive le torturage de Sasuke !! XD Gniark !!!

_**Envole-moi**_

Sasuke était allongé dans son lit, somnolant. Par la petite fenêtre, il pouvait voir à l'extérieur.

Il était minuit dans repère d'Orochimaru, tout était silencieux, plus aucune voix, plus aucun hurlement, tout devenait sombre, les bruits s'étouffaient dans la noirceur de la nuit. Sasuke aimait ce moment.

La nuit enveloppait tout, de façon que pour quelques heures au moins, on ne voie pas ces tours qui sortaient du sol d'un air funeste, plus de murs salis par le temps, les intempéries et le sang, même sa propre laideur, il parvenait à l'oublier ainsi, camouflée dans le cercueil de la lumière de la lune, rouge ce soir là, étrangement rouge et semblant dégouliner de sang.

Non, il n'avait pas choisi, de naître ici, là bas à Konoha, de faire partie de la plus grande famille du pays, et d'avoir un assassin pour frère. Partagé, déchiré par son ignorance première, la violence d'Itachi, et son ennui, et cette façon morne qu'il avait d'avancer, ces façons, toutes ses façons, qui ressemblaient tant à celles de son frère à sa fin…

Il s'était promis de s'en sortir, s'il le fallait il reviendrait à Konoha, pour expier ses fautes, et pour pouvoir continuer son entraînement, qui n'avait pas été si mauvais, qui lui avait permis d'être moralement plus fort et ça il le savait. Malheureusement, contre Itachi, le moral ne servait pas, il n'y avait que la haine. Mais s'il le fallait, il retournerait là bas, il deviendrait junin, il intégrerait l'anbu et se ferait charger de supprimer Itachi, légalement, mais sûrement.

Pourtant, il continuait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa vengeance, malgré lui, dans son inconscient, dans ses rêves, il les voyait encore, il les sentait encore, il leur parlait encore, les appelaient, leur demandait quelque chose, comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé pour ne pas prononcer ces mots là, pour ne pas lui demander…

« Naruto… Je t'en supplie, envole-moi. Envole-moi loin de cette fatalité qui m'oppresse, remplis ma tête de tes horizons et de tes mots… Naruto, s'il te plait, empêche-moi de briser nos liens, empêche-moi… Envole-moi… »

Pas de questions pour un cœur dont la seule réponse est la vengeance ou la mort, pas de rébellion dans ce cœur soumis à la haine, les règles du jeu, Itachi les avait fixées il y a longtemps… Mais tout n'était que tricherie, les dés truqués, il les voyait bien être jetés sur la table, et inexorablement, il voyait le serpent couler lentement à l'intérieur, comme un manipulateur habile…

L'hivers était la glace, c'était lui, l'été comme feu, c'était Naruto, il y avait aussi le printemps de Sakura, mais quelle que soit la saison, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de se sentir mieux…

Non, il n'avait pas choisi, de vivre ici, dans la soumission à la volonté de son frère, dans la peur de se faire battre, dans la peur de son passé également, mais surtout l'abandon de ses êtres chers…

Il lui avait promis au fond de lui même, comme un merci, comme un dernier au revoir qu'il n'entendrait jamais : « Je te promets Naruto, que je m'en sortirais, je te le jure… A coup des livres que j'étudie, à coups de poings et de techniques, je franchirais tous les murs qui me séparent de mon rêve, quel qu'il soit, mais je me libérerai, c'est juré Naruto, c'est juré. »

Et il continuait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa vengeance, malgré lui, dans son inconscient, dans ses rêves, il les voyait encore, il les sentait encore, il leur parlait encore, les appelaient, leur demandait quelque chose, comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé pour ne pas prononcer ces mots là, pour ne pas lui demander…

« Naruto… Je t'en supplie, envole-moi. Envole-moi loin de cette fatalité qui m'oppresse, remplis ma tête de tes horizons et de tes mots… Naruto, s'il te plait, empêche-moi de briser nos liens, empêche-moi… Envole-moi !

Naruto, me laisse pas là, m'abandonne pas… Envole-moi ! Voire ailleurs là où toi tu vois, voir ces regards qui ne se résignent à rien, jamais, voir des yeux comme les vôtres, des yeux comme les tiens… Tire-moi de là Naruto, je t'en supplie, montre-moi toutes ces vies que je n'ai jamais voulu connaître, que je ne sais pas, montre-moi les vies que toi tu sais si bien, et envole-moi.

Envole-moi Naruto je t'en supplie… Tu es encore trop faible pour me convaincre, mais j'espère que tu reviendra pour moi, plus fort encore cette fois. Tu sais bien que je ne leur ressemble pas, a ces deux types fous et sadiques, a ces monstres… Regarde-moi ! Me laisse pas là Naruto ! M'abandonne pas ici je t'en supplie ! De toute façon, je pourrais pas finir comme ça Naruto, je pourrais pas… Alors même si t'es pas là, je me sauverais tout seul, jusqu'au bout, tout seul, mais je m'envolerais pas comme ça…

J'ai besoin de toi pour m'envoler Naruto… Jamais… Jamais je m'envolerais sans toi… Jamais je pourrais… Naruto… Une dernière fois je t'en supplie… Envole-moi…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … »

Les hurlements de Sasuke brisaient à présent le silence de la nuit. Et il pleurait, dans son sommeil.

OWARI

Sasuke : Je pleure…

Tookuni : Vi.

Sasuke : Je hurle…

Tookuni : Vi.

Sasuke : Je supplie…

Tookuni : Vi.

Sasuke : J'appelle Naruto…

Tookuni : Vi.

Sasuke méga énervé : C'EST PAS MOI CA !!!!!! è.é

Tookuni : Si.

Naruto : C'est vrai ?!??

Tookuni : Bah oui, puisque je le dis. Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas bien torturé. Et c'est pas fini !!! Des coms SVP !!!! Le temps que je le torture dans une autre fic… !!!


End file.
